A Daughter's Choice!
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Moira Parker is the daughter of the Dark Lord... more inside... Rated T mostly for language! OC Moira X Malfoy
1. Prolugue

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter... I did however make up the main character!**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic... so be kind!! PLEASE review what you think to me... **

* * *

**Prolugue**

Who I Am

My name is Moira Parker. I'm 16 years old and a witch. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and will be going into my sixth year after summer break finally comes to an end.

My mother, Terra Parker, is dead, and she was killed by my father. Few people know the truth about how this exactly happened. The story most wizards know is that my mother was murdered by the use of all three unforgivable curses by Voldemort. This is 100 percent true; the part people don't know is exactly why he killed her. Oh, and the fact that she was his wife.

Tom Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort, is my father. The only people who know this fact are the Death Eaters and the Slytherins at Hogwarts.

Now I guess I should probably tell you the reason why my father killed her. Well it's technically my fault, but he sees it as the opposite. You see I have very unusual power for a witch. As an infant, I would unknowingly perform magic, without a wand. My father saw this, and he knew that I could be a key part in his quest to take over the Ministry of Magic.

My mother didn't want me to have any part in my father's schemes at such a young age. She thought it was too dangerous since I didn't even know I was performing magic because of my young age. So she tried to take me away from him and escape.

Well, you all know what happens when you displease the Dark Lord. He found us and used Imperio to force her to give me to him. Then he tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, all while I sat there in his arm, watching my mother being tortured. He finally ended it with Avada Kadava, killing her defenseless self.

I was only a few months old at the time. He had Bellatrix Lestrange watch over me while he went to take care of some things. Apparently, it was James and Lily Potter, along with their son Harry.

As you know things didn't go quite as planned that night. My father was killed when he tried to kill Harry Potter. So I was put into the care of my father's death eaters. They each took turns raising me and teaching me magic. They were all fascinated by the fact that I didn't need a wand. When I turned 10 I was much more powerful than any of my father's death eaters and possibly even more powerful then the Dark Lord himself had been.

I had received my letter from Hogwarts the summer I turned 11. As soon as it had come I moved in with the Malfoys because their son, Draco, was to attend Hogwarts as well. I had met Draco before, but never had I really gotten to know him because I was always moving from one death eater's home to another, learning more and more about spells, curses, and potions.

That summer, Draco Malfoy and I became good friends. We were both so excited to go to Hogwarts and join the others, like us, in Slytherin. We both went to platform 9 3/4 and sat in a cabin together on the train.

Before we had left, Malfoys father, Lucius, and some of the other death eaters, had discussed with us their plan to bring back my father. I had just learned my father was alive, living on the back of my soon to be Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell. I was thrilled at the fact that the Dark Lord would be returning. So Malfoy and I learned our parts in the plan.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, we quickly made sure to spot Harry Potter, the one responsible for my father's death. Malfoy approached him alone, for it would be too suspicious for the both of us. However he was rudely interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

Soon after, we entered the Great Hall, where something unexpected happened. Instead of being placed into Slytherin along with Malfoy, I was put into Gryffindor with Potter. Malfoy and I shared a worried glance at what this could do to my father's plans of return.

My worries were soon answered though when Professor Quirrell had me stay after class. He slowly unwrapped his turban to reveal my father's face on the back of his head.

"Father, I am sorry for this mistake in House Placement." I said.

"Nonsense, this works out perfectly." the Dark Lord answered. When he saw my slightly confused glance he laughed hoarsely and continued. "This way you can befriend Potter and keep a better eye on him to ensure my return." he said.

I smirked evilly. "Of course father, as you wish."

And so I befriended Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys, and know one ever suspected a thing. I played only small parts in ensuring the Dark Lords return, along with Malfoy, and by the end of our 5th year Voldemort was back.

That summer my father began his plans for killing Potter. I learned my part in his death, and I also learned surprising things about myself as well. I had become more powerful than my father with very unique power. I didn't need a wand, but I used one at school so no one would get mindful of my powers. I also learned that I was a shape-shifter. I could change my appearance from the colour of my hair to my toes; I couldn't take the appearance of others, though.

I was the only death eater who wasn't afraid of my father. To be honest, I think my father was slightly worried about what I could do to him, even if he angered me. He never let it show though. He didn't need to because I could use magic to read people's thoughts and communicate this way, as well.

That summer I snuck into the Ministry and went to the Room of Prophecies and found mine. I would like to tell you all now that I did this without consulting the Dark Lord and he had no clue that I was there. However once I heard it, I wanted to smash it into a million pieces with magic. But I couldn't, because I was going to need it in the future.

Now you're caught up with who I am and what I have become. Although the one thing you don't know for sure is what the future holds for me and the choice I'll make it in it. A choice I didn't even know I was going to make. It was going to change everything.

My father wishes to speak with me now, before I leave for school in the morning and continue onto Year 6.

* * *

**So... What'd you think?? Please be honest but NO flames!! Constructive Criticism.. YES!! I would like at the least 5 reviews before i update so tell others to read my story too.. PLease and Thank you... REVIEW... I'll give out prizes!! Oh and if you hav any questions please ask!!**

**Until next time... Moonwolf27 OUT!!**


	2. BAck to Hogwarts again!

**This took me FOREVER too type!!! SO i hope you all like it!!!**

**I would like to thank the 2 people who reviewed the prologue!!**

**LILA123: I would like to give you the Gold Medal for being the very first person to review this story... Please keep on reading and Reviewing!!**

**DARKCATLOVER2468: I would like to give you the silver medal for reviewing second on my story... PLease keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**Okay heres the next chapter!!! **

* * *

Back to Hogwarts Again

The following morning I woke up early and was magically packing my things for Hogwarts. My owl, Jinx, flew through the open window, dropped a letter on my desk and then landed on his perch.

"What's this Jinx?" I asked but before I got the chance to grab it there was a knock at my door and then it opened.

"Moira, my dear, are you packed and ready to go?" Bellatrix Lestrange said welcoming herself in to my room.

"How many times must I tell you Bellatrix, NOT to enter my room without my permission?" I said growing impatient with the death eater.

"I'm sorry Moira dear; I'm just so excited about the upcoming events. You remember what Lord Voldemort told you right? Because it would be…"

"Bellatrix! I don't need to be reminded of my part of the plan!" I said in a dangerous tone. My normally brownish – blonde hair had turned blood red, along with my eyes, which were usually blue. "Now get out of here before you regret ever entering!"

"My apologies Moira," Bellatrix said as she quickly exited my room and shut the door behind her. I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked over to my desk, shaking my head to get my hair and eyes back to normal. I picked up the envelope and read my name that was carefully written on the front. I opened the seal and read.

_Moira, _

_We'll be waiting for you outside the entrance to platform 9 ¾. _

_Love your friends, _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione _

_P.S. Hermione says you better not be late and make us miss the train! _

I smiled to myself as I crumpled up the note in my fist and lit it on fire. I walked over to the window and let the ashes blow away. Then there was another knock on my door and it flew open hitting the wall with a thud.

"Bellatrix I swear if that is you I'm going to…" I stopped mid sentence as I turned to see Malfoy leaning against my doorframe smiling.

"Someone isn't in a very good mood this morning. Bella tick you off all ready?" he said. I didn't answer but instead walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, and he put his arms around my waist returning it. As we released each other he placed a light kiss on my cheek and we stepped apart smiling.

"Yes. If she tries to remind me about the plan one more time I'll kill her. I mean bloody hell; does she really expect me, the Dark Lord's daughter, to forget his plans? That's not something I'd easily forget," I said with a sigh. Malfoy let out a small laugh as he stood from my door frame and came into my room.

"I'm glad you find my anger funny, Malfoy!" I said turning my back to him. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful when you're mad," He said.

"And you find that funny?" I said breaking out of his grasp and turning to face him.

"No… not you… just the situation that's made you this angry is funny," Malfoy said with a smile. "Anyways, are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Just about, I just need to put Jinx in his cage and then apparate my things downstairs so I don't have to carry them," I said to him. Then I turned to Jinx.

"Come on Jinx into your cage, it's time to go," I told him and he flew from his perch into his cage, which I closed and locked with a flick of my hand. Then I levitated the cage next to me and turned back to Malfoy.

"Ready!" I told him.

"Finally let's go. I'd rather not miss the train," He said leaving my room and I followed behind him, and down the stairs. When we got to the front door I levitated my trunks up and opened the door. We headed down the front walk to a car and a butler opened the door for us. I placed my trunks down on the ground for the butler to load and then slid into my seat next to Malfoy. The butler quickly finished loading my things and then climbed into the driver's seat, and he began the short drive to the train station. On the ride there Malfoy put an arm around me and pulled me into him, holding me close. I smiled and looked up into his face.

"What Malfoy? Are you getting in your last bit of actually getting to like me, before we go back to hating each other?" I asked laughing.

"Well if it weren't for Potter being alive, we wouldn't have to pretend while we were at school," He said unhappily.

"Oh cheer up Malfoy I was only kidding. We'll find time to be alone together like we did last year," I told him.

"I know! I just hate the fact that because of Potter we have to pretend that we envy each other," He said as the car pulled to a stop at the station and his butler got out and began loading our things onto trolleys.

"What do you mean by pretend to Malfoy?" I said with a smile, stifling a laugh at what I was about to do.

"What?" he said confused.

I pushed out of his grasp opened the car door and before closing it I said, "I don't pretend, I do hate you." I slammed the door shut and grabbed the trolley with my things and headed inside the station to platform 9 ¾ to meet up with the others. I turned and glanced back to see Malfoy not too far behind me scowling at my joke I had played on him. I turned back around laughing as I approached Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What's so funny Moira?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing! I've just already succeeded in ticking off Malfoy this morning," I said laughing harder.

"Nice one," Harry said and then Hermione gave me a hug.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the four unwanted Gryffindors," We turned to see Malfoy.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I said.

"Make me, Parker," Malfoy said stepping closer to me.

"Back off, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, Potter?" Malfoy said.

I turned away from Malfoy and faced the others.

"Hey, why don't you three go get us a cabin? I'm going to have a word with Draco here," I told them.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive. I'll meet you guys on the train," I said.

"All right we'll save you a seat," Hermione said as the three grabbed their things and headed through the entrance to the platform.

As soon as they were through I turned back to face Malfoy, but before I could say anything he put an arm around my waist and a hand under my chin, pulling me into a kiss. I put my hands on his chest and we broke apart shortly, but stayed in each others arms.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling.

"For that little joke you played back in the car," He said smiling back.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" I said laughing.

"Just go get on the train," He said.

"Make me!" I said mimicking what he had told me earlier.

"Moira…" he said, "just go before we miss the train."

"How would we miss it? We have plenty of time," I asked suspiciously. I was answered with another kiss.

"Because Moira, if you don't go now, neither of us will make the train." He said. I let out a laugh realizing what he meant and pushed out of his arms. I grabbed my trolley, and just before I turned to go onto the platform said, "I still hate you!" and then ran onto the platform before he could respond. I placed my trolley by the others that were waiting to get loaded and got onto the train. I soon found Harry, Ron and Hermione's cabin and entered.

"Took you long enough. I hope you let him have it," Ron said as I took a seat.

"Oh I let him have it all right," I said with a laugh.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about our break, the classes we would be taking this year and more. We finally arrived at Hogwarts station and exited the train. We passed the first years, exchanging a brief hello with Hagrid, and then got into a carriage and rode up to Hogwarts. We walked with the others to the great hall laughing and chatting, then took our seats. Malfoy sent me a dirty look across the great hall. The others thought it to be just a look of hatred towards me, but I knew it meant he was planning on getting me back for earlier. The first years entered, and they were sorted into Houses, and finally the feast began. After it was over, Dumbledore said his few announcements and we exited the great hall. We went up to Gryffindor Common Room and up into out dormitories.

"Ah, home sweet home." I said and we all laughed and went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if its just a smiley or something!!! Really cause the more you guys review the faster i update... cause usually i have like two more chapters written but no one reviews so i don't update... My goal for this chap is 4 reviews.. so come on people make me happy... and i kno there are those of you who read and don't review.. cause it tells me how many views this story gets and there were almost 10 hits last time but only 2 reviews... SOOO PLease REVIEW!!!**


	3. Trip to Hogsmeade

**Ok here is the next chapter!! First though i would like to thank my reveiwers for the last chapter...**

**Darkcatlover2468: thank you so much for reviewing... and they are in year 6!! sry if i left that out!!**

**CatBailey: Thats kool that we kinda had the same idea... I like ur story, Daughter of Darkness, too and it has a different plot to it than mine!! Keep writing it, cause it's really good!! **

* * *

Trip to Hogsmeade

The next morning I awoke to a crashing sound that was coming from the common room. I groaned, got up, and changing into normal clothes. I didn't need to put on my robes because today was Hogsmeade for every one but first and second year's. I left my room and went downstairs into the common room. I saw all the guys standing in a circle around what I was guessing had made the crashing sound. I walked over yawning and stopped next to Hermione who was sitting in a chair reading.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Fred and George tried out some new prank of theirs and it backfired as usual," She said.

"Well at least they tested it out on themselves instead of the first years," I said and then walked over to the group of guys and pushed my way through to the center.

"All right everyone back it up, nothing to …" I stopped mid – sentence from shock and from trying not to burst out laughing. Fred and George were on the ground arguing over what had gone wrong but that's not what was funny. The reason I wanted to laugh is because whatever they had been trying to do had put rainbow spots all over their skin.

"What were you to trying to do?" I asked them, trying to hide my fit of laughter.

"Trying out our potion to make it seem like you have the chicken pox," Fred answered smiling.

"It didn't work out as planned though," George added.

"Well I can see that. All right you two, get up and come with me. I'll mix up an antidote." I said laughing heading up the stairs with Fred and George behind me. Once into my room I turned to face them.

"Antidote potion?" Fred asked.

"Are you sure that's how you're going fix this?" George then asked.

They both, along with Harry, Hermione and Ron, knew that I could use magic without a wand. My magic was so powerful that what most potions did for wizards, I could accomplish with just a flick of my finger.

"Very funny guys, now just hold still while I do this," I said.

"Fine," Fred said.

"Just hurry it up Moira, we have work to do," George smirking.

"All right hold your broomsticks, I'm working on it," I said and then I lift up my hands pointing to each of them. With a flick of my wrist I said, "Redintegro" and there was a small yellowish light that shot from my hands, winding around them. Within seconds it was gone and they both were back to normal without a trace of the spots any where.

"Thank you Moira," George said.

"Yes, it's always a pleasure doing business with you," Fred said.

"Oh yes of course. It's always fun having to reverse all the effects these little pranks of yours do," I said laughing.

"Well see you later Moira!" They said in unison and then left. I followed soon after, heading back down to the common room and walking over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So are you three ready to head to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Yep, let's get going," Hermione said, closing her book and standing up. She set the book on a shelf and turned back to us.

"I'm starving," Ron said.

"I am too," I said.

"Well then let's get going so we can go eat." Harry said. We exited the Gryffindor common room and headed downstairs and out the gates.

"It's such a nice day outside," Hermione said.

"Hey I know! I'll race you guys there," I said and then took off running across the bridge.

"She does this every time," Ron complained as they all took off running after her.

"No fair Moira you got a head start!" Hermione yelled.

"To bad, eat my pixie dust," I yelled back to them laughing. I ran past Crab and Goyle, then purposely bumping into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Parker," Malfoy yelled.

"Why don't you?" I answered without stopping. I then heard more shouts as the others ran past Malfoy. I made it to town first and collapsed onto the grass on my back, breathing hard and laughing. The others fell next to me soon after and I jumped up victoriously.

"Ha and Moira Parker wins again," I said throwing my arms into the air while laughing.

"Of course you won! You cheated," Ron said.

"I didn't cheat; you all are just to slow," I said back.

"Oh whatever, it doesn't matter," Harry said.

"Of course it does. Cause now you all each have to buy me a butterbeer. You know the rules, and I'm getting thirsty," I said. The three of them groaned, but they got up anyways.

"Fine, but next time no head starts," Hermione said.

"Fine, whatever," I said. I was then bumped from behind, and I fell to the ground.

"Oh my bad Parker I didn't see you there," I heard Malfoy say. I stood back up and turned to face him.

"You're going to regret this Malfoy," I told him coldly.

"I'll be waiting, anytime, anywhere," He answered back with a smirk. Only he and I both knew, of course, that we weren't planning on getting each other back by fighting.

"Just wait," I said and then turned to the others. "Come on guys lets go eat," We then walked away and headed into a café for breakfast. The rest of the day went well. I got my three free butterbeers, and we did some shopping. At dusk, we headed back to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall for dinner. We took our places and then once everyone was accounted for and seated, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I would like to say a few things before we begin. First of all I would like to congratulate all the first years on their first day of classes," Dumbledore than paused as we all clapped. "Secondly, I would like to announce that this year for our 6th years there will be a slight change in how your classes will be run. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will have all their classes together. The same will go for the Slytherins and Gryffindors," As Dumbledore said this there were lots of shouts and complaints coming from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and we all quieted down. "That is all. Let the feast begin." He said sitting down and the food appeared.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said.

"I know, what's Dumbledore thinking?" Ron said.

"I don't know, but now were going to have to see Malfoy every day," I said groaning. Inside though, I was smiling, because this would be perfect for my fathers plan if the Slytherin's and Gryffindors were always together. I glanced quickly at Malfoy, without the others seeing, and he was smirking. I knew he was thinking the exact same thing as me. After dinner was over we went back up to the common room.

"I'm so tired," Hermione said.

"Me too," I said then yawned.

"I think we should all get some rest for our classes with the Slytherin's," Harry said.

"Yeah, tomorrow's going to be a long day," Ron said. We all nodded in agreement and then headed upstairs into our rooms. When I entered my dormitory, Jinx flew up to the window and pecked at it for entrance. I walked over and opened it, and he flew to his perch. I then noticed that he had an envelope in his mouth. I walked over to him and took it from him.

"Good boy Jinx." I said stroking his head. I then opened the letter and read.

_Moira, _

_Tomorrow after classes meet me in the owl tower. Have a letter to send with you incase someone comes up so it won't look like we were there together. _

_Malfoy _

I smiled to myself as I crumbled up the note and caught it on fire so no one could find it. I threw the ashes out the window and then let Jinx leave through it as well, before closing it. I changed into my pajamas and then climbed into my bed thinking about of everything that could go perfectly wrong tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok thats it for this chapter!! PLease review!! chapter 3 should be up in a couple of days!! REVIEW please!!**


	4. Class with the Slytherins part 1

**YEAH another chapter!!! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!**

**I hope you all like it!!!**

**It took 4EVER to write and i had to rewrite it like 3 times!!!**

Chapter 3 – Class with the Slytherins

The next day I awoke to Hermione knocking, more like banging, on my door saying that if I wasn't ready and in the common room in 10 minutes she was coming in and waking me up. I groaned and got out of bed, not wanting Hermione to come in and get me, ever since she woke me up first year for sleeping in I NEVER wanted her to do it again. SO I got changed into my robes and brushed out my hair. I then grabbed the books for the classes I would need that day and placed them in my shoulder bag, along with my quills and parchment. I left my dormitory and headed down into the common room to find the three of them impatiently waiting for me.

"What? It's not like it even took me that long to get ready!" I said.

"Can we just go? I'm Starving!" Ron said.

"Fine, let's get going," I said. We exited the common room through the portrait of the fat lady and headed downstairs into the Great Hall. They took a seat at the table and immediately Ron began piling his plate with food while also shoving it into his mouth, not bothering to chew or swallow.

"Ron that's disgusting, will you stop? You're starting to scare the first years!" I said.

"Swowry!" he said with his mouth full, and then luckily he stopped stuffing his face long enough to actually chew. We finished eating and left the Great Hall and headed towards McGonagall's class room for Advanced Transfiguration.

"I still can't believe were going to have every class with those stupid, stuck up Slytherins!" Ron said.

"I know! It's already bad enough having to deal with Malfoy when I'm just passing him in the halls, and now I'll have to see him every class!" I said.

"Do you hate me that much Parker?" The four of us stopped and turned to see Malfoy behind us, along with Crab and Goyle.

"Hate would be putting it nicely, it's more like loathe!" I said.

"Oh and here I was thinking we were so close," Malfoy said smiling suspiciously.

"What are you planning Malfoy?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about Parker? I'm not planning anything!" He said.

"I believe that when I see it!" I said and then others and I entered McGonagall's class room, with Malfoy and the other two close behind.

"Good Morning Ms. Parker, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Crab and Goyle!" McGonagall said.

"Good Morning Professor!" We said.

"Take a seat wherever you please!" she said and then sat at her desk. The four of us sat down in the center of the room, in a row of four desks. Unfortunately, Malfoy sat down behind us along with Crab and Goyle.

"Of course he sits right behind us!" Ron whispered to us.

"Good Morning Class!" McGonagall said before we could respond to Ron.

"Good morning Professor!" we said.

"Today we'll be learning a new type of Transfiguration. This type allows you to turn others into things instead of just animals. Now this type can also be very dangerous because if it is pronounced incorrectly it can have disastrous effects. So listen and watch carefully unless you want to end up in the hospital wing for weeks stuck half human and half animal. Now I will demonstrate the proper way to do this. Let's see Mr. Longbottom will you stand please?" She said. Neville nervously rose to his feet and stepped forward, facing McGonagall.

"All right, now to change someone into an animal or object you will say, 'Mutatio' to change them back you say, 'Vicissitudo'. Understood? Good!" Then she pointed her wand at Neville and said, 'Mutatio', there was a whirl of bluish – green light that came out of her wand and quickly wrapped around him. When it vanished there was a blackish – brown cat sitting on the ground where Neville had been. "…and to turn back you say, 'Vicissitudo" she said while again pointing her wand at Neville and the same light came out and then he was back to normal standing in place. "Thank you Mr. Longbottom you may sit down. Now I'm going to split you off into pairs. Ms. Parker and Mr. Malfoy,"

_Of course_ I thought.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Goyle," McGonagall said. I heard Hermione groan and tried not to laugh. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Pucey, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Crab, Mr. Longbottom and (insert name here)," she said listing off pairs for everyone else as well. **(I don't want to spend 4ever writing names so she paired the unimportant people together and we all live happily ever after… ok back to story) **"Now you and your partner find your own space to practice and get to work," McGonagall said and then we split up into our pairs.

I turned to Malfoy with an unhappy look on my face.

"Come on Malfoy, let's get this over with," I said standing up and walking to a less crowded part of the room. Malfoy followed and when we got there I looked around and saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry were on the other side of the room so they wouldn't be able to hear me and Malfoy talk.

"So Parker shall I turn you into a spider? I know how much you love them!" he said teasingly.

"Only if you want me turning you into a ferret, you can have another trip down Crab's pants to if you like," I said smiling back at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said.

"I will if you even think about turning me into a spider." I said back.

"Fine no spider!" he said pretending to look upset at being not able to turn me into one.

"All right now hold still Malfoy!" I said and before he got a chance to speak I said, "Mutatio" and pointed my wand at him. The bluish – green light came out of my wand and wrapped around him. When it vanished there was an adorable white Labrador puppy sitting on the ground.

"Aw how cute!" I said and picked him up. "Malfoy I think I might keep you this way. You look a lot better" I said laughing. Malfoy, the puppy, started barking in protest.

"It's definitely an improvement!" Hermione said coming over laughing.

"You done already?" I asked her.

"Yes, luckily Goyle didn't do anything to cause me to be stuck as a half cat freak!" she said and we both laughed. McGonagall walked over in our direction to check on how the spell had gone. Hermione left walking back over to the other side of the room.

"Ms. Parker would you please put Mr. Malfoy down and change him back?" she said.

"Oh, but Professor he's much better in this form!" I said. She shook her head no and I sighed and placed Malfoy on the ground.

"Vicissitudo" I said pointing my wand at him and the light came out of my wand and he changed back to normal.

"Parker, I swear if you would have left me like that…" He started to say.

"Oh just be quiet and turn me into something so we can get this over with!" I said.

"Fine" he said and then pointed his wand at me, "Mutatio". He said and the same light wrapped around me. It disappeared and I was a snake. Malfoy had an evil grin on his face. I used my power to scream in his head.

_CHANGE ME BACK NOW!!_

He grabbed his head in pain as I yelled inside. He complied though and pointed his wand at me. "Vicissitudo" he said and the light whirled around me. When back in my normal form I stared at him angrily.

_Are you insane? You know what could happen if a death eater ever gets turned into a snake! _I said to him in his head. He looked me in the eye and I could immediately tell he was sorry.

"Sorry Moira! I forgot!" he said quietly so no one else would hear.

"It's fine. Just don't ever think about doing that again!" I said.

"Now will everyone take their seats it's almost time to go and I need to assign you your homework," she said and we all went and sat down. "For your homework I would like you all to write one page on all the different positive and negative effects this type of Transfiguration could have. You're dismissed!" she said and we gathered are things and left the room. We all headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"You guys do realize that Dumbledore never introduced a new Professor?" Ron said.

"I know, didn't you notice that there was an empty chair at their table?" Hermione said.

"Yea, your right it was empty!" Harry said.

"As long as it isn't another crazy one that's going to almost get us all killed again, I don't really care!" Ron said. We all laughed at this.

"Well I guess we just have to wait and see!" I said as we came up to the door to the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I have half of the next Chapter written so i decided to write a preview for it...**

**PREVIEW to Class with the Slytherins part 2**

We all stood waiting for someone to enter the room. Atleast Dumbledore could come and tell us who they were or even why they weren't here. I knew we were all beginning to think about leaving when suddenly the doors to the room flew open and hit the wall. A swirl of colors flew through the doors entrance and swirled in circles in the center of the room. The classroom doors swung shut and we all focused our attention on the light in the center of the room. The colors of light soon began to fade and then the form of a woman began to take place. As she became more clear Hermione, Ron, Harry and I looked at each other smiling because we all new exactly who it was. The lights all finally faded and the room became dead silent.

"Good Morning class" she said. But everyone in the room was too stunned to reply.

"My name is (i'm not telling yet) and I will be your Dark Arts teacher this year.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN... WHO IS IT??? Find out next CHAPTER!!!**


	5. Classes part 2 and the Owl Tower

**Yeah another chapter!!! I know you all hated the cliffy i left you with!! LOL!!! This will answer most of your questions!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Classes part 2 and the Owl Tower

We entered the D.A.D.A class room. It was empty! No professor, and there were no desks or chairs. It was so strange we all looked at each other in confusion.

"I guess we just stand here and wait then?" Someone asked. We all nodded in agreement. The Slytherins stood on the left side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. We all stood waiting for someone to enter the room. At least Dumbledore could come and tell us who they were or even why they weren't here.

I knew we were all beginning to think about leaving, when suddenly the doors to the room flew open and hit the wall. A swirl of colors flew through the doors entrance and swirled in circles in the center of the room. The classroom doors swung shut and we all focused our attention on the light in the center of the room. The colors of light soon began to fade and then the form of a woman began to take place. As she became more clear Hermione, Ron, Harry and I looked at each other smiling because we all new exactly who it was. The lights all finally faded and the room became dead silent.

"Good Morning class!" she said. But everyone in the room was too stunned to reply.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks and I will be your Dark Arts professor this year!" She said smiling. She noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron and me and winked. We smiled back and new this year was defiantly going to be full of surprises.

"All right class today we will be working on team duels. Now what rules change when you have teammates fighting alongside you in a battle?" Hermione of course raised her hand.

"Ms. Granger," she said.

"When you have teammates you become not only responsible for your life but theirs as well. If your teammates are in trouble you need to help them as quickly and as soon as possible while keeping yourself safe as well," Hermione said.

"Very good, Ms. Granger, 5 points for Gryffindor!" Tonks said.

"Now we are going to play, what I like to call, Wizards Dodge ball. You may have noticed the absence of desks and chairs. With them gone we have more room for our duel. I see you're all ready separated into two teams. Good! Now I'm going to draw a line dividing the room in half." She said and pointed her wand forward. She muttered a spell and then a silver line appeared on the floor. "You may not pass this line. If you try you will find yourself thrown backwards into the wall so I suggest you don't try it. Now for the next 15 minutes you will send stunning spells across this line at your opponents and only stunning spells! Now once a teammate of yours is stunned you may not release the spell. They will be temporarily out of the game. Now who can tell me what the disadvantage of a teammate being stunned on the middle of a battle field?" Tonks asked.

Several people raised their hands. "Let's see how about you Mr. Longbottom," she said pointing to him.

"Well, if your teammates are stunned they can get in your way as your fending off the other team and they could also get hurt in the process of an opponent trying to get you!" he said.

"Excellent, Mr. Longbottom, 5 more points to Gryffindor! Now when I say go you may start!" she said and we all pulled out our wands. "Wands at the ready! 1, 2, 3 and GO!" she yelled. Immediately we began shooting stunning spells at each other. People that had been stunned stood frozen. Hermione, Harry, Ron and I quickly hid behind a fellow teammate to regroup.

"On three let's jump out and get Malfoy and his two buffoons!" I said to them. They nodded in agreement. I raised a hand and slowly counted to 3 on my fingers so they could see. I reached three and we jumped out in front of our teammates who we had been hiding behind aimed towards Malfoy, Crab and Goyle. They weren't expecting us so Crab and Goyle were immediately stunned, but Malfoy ducked to the ground causing Pansy Parkinson to be stunned. Malfoy jumped back up and quickly sent a stun spell our way but we all ducked, well except Ron that is. Right before it hit him we heard him yell, "Bloody hell!" and then his body stiffened and he was frozen. The three of us laughed.

"He always is the first one out!" Harry said.

"I know, poor Ron!" Hermione said.

"Five minutes!" yelled Tonks. We looked across the room and saw that there weren't very many people left un-stunned. On the Gryffindor side there were about 12 including the three of us. On Slytherin there were also 12, Malfoy being one of them.

"We need to get more of them out or we'll lose!" Harry said.

"Ok, how about we get as close to the line as we can without touching it or getting hit by a Slytherin and then the three of us we'll be closer and we can shoot off a bunch of stunning spells at once," Hermione said.

"Ok sounds good, let's go!" I said and we slowly army crawled across the floor. The Slytherins were to busy trying to stun the others to notice us. We came within 2 feet of the line and stopped. We looked at each other and nodded. Then jumped up and each sent off stunning spell after stunning spell at the Slytherins who hadn't seen us. Immediately, five Slytherins froze on the spot. The others who weren't stunned quickly looked at us, but that gave the other Gryffindors a chance and they stunned the rest of them, including Malfoy. All the unstunned Gryffindors gave a cheer as Tonks yelled, "Time!" She pointed her wand in the air and said a spell we couldn't hear and all of the stunned students were unfrozen.

"The Gryffindors win this time! Very nice tactic of crawling across the floor Mr. Potter, Ms, Granger and Ms. Parker it gave the Slytherins a surprise, distracting them with your sudden appearance so that your teammates could stun them!" she said smiling at us. "Now we only have a short time left but I want to spend it to tell you exactly what I plan on teaching you this year and I want to tell you a little about myself as well. As you know my name is Nymphadora Tonks. What you may not know is I am an Auror. I have spent the last 10 years working for the ministry catching wizards and witches with dark power. My plan is to teach you everything you will need to know to survive when it comes to dangerous and unexpected situations. I will throw unexpected obstacles at you every class and keep you on your toes. Next class I am going to split you into permanent groups. This group will be the people you will spend the rest of the year working with and defending. So if you don't like each other get over it or fail!" she said. The clock began to chime noon signaling the end of class. "Have a lovely afternoon!" she said and we all gathered our bags, which had been thrown to the ground by the wall when the Duel had begun, and left.

"I can't believe Tonks is going to be our teacher!" Ron said.

"At least we don't have to worry about her being some psycho who wants to kill us!" I said. The four of us laughed and we headed to the Great Hall for Lunch. D.A.D.A had been our last class for the day.

We took our seats at the Gryffindor table and as the room filled up I felt eyes on me. I looked up and made eye contact with Malfoy. I remembered I was supposed to meet him in the owl tower after lunch. I had placed a letter to my father in my bag to mail, like Malfoy had said I do, incase anyone came up while we were there. I broke the gaze between us and turned to look at Dumbledore as he rose to speak. The Great Hall became silent and he proceeded.

"I hope you all have had a good day! Most of you have met our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Nymphadora Tonks. I hope you all enjoy all she has to teach you," he paused as we all clapped and Tonks stood from her seat and gave a small bow. She sat back down and the room became quite again. "I would also like to remind you all that the Dark Forest is off limits to everyone, unless otherwise is told by a professor. That is all, let the feast begin!" he said and food appeared. Ron paced himself this time, luckily. After we ate I told the others to head to the common room and I'd be up shortly. They nodded and headed for the Gryffindor common. I turned the other way and went to the owl tower. After climbing the long flight of stairs I entered and saw Malfoy was already there.

"Finally, did it take you long enough?" he said with a smile to show he was joking.

"Well I'm sorry I had other things to do before coming up here!" I said back.

"What could be more important than me?" he asked.

"A lot of things actually and besides I'm not that happy with you at the moment!" I said and walked over to my owl Jinx, stroking his head.

"Are you still mad about Transfiguration class? I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to do it Moira… I…" He said but interrupted him.

"You didn't mean to! Malfoy you of all people, being a death eater should know what that could do to me!" I yelled. Malfoy didn't respond at first and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I know and I'm sorry!" he said.

"Sorry doesn't change what you did. If I my father would have found out do you know what kind of control he would have over me? He speaks Parcel tongue! I would have to do anything he said if he got to me! No death eater alive would want something like that! Being trapped as a snake and having no control of what you do. It would be like having the Imperio curse done to you only worse!" I yelled but by the last sentence my voice I had become a whisper and I looked at the ground. I didn't notice Malfoy come up to me until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"I'm so sorry Moira. Please forgive me! I would never want to hurt you like that," he said in an almost whisper. I pulled back slightly so I could look him in the face. Before I could say anything he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned it. We ended the kiss and I rested my head on his chest. He placed his chin on my head and held me. I pulled out of his grasp and took a step back.

"All right I forgive you, but don't let it happen again!" I said.

"I promise!" he said and smiled. I smiled back and then called to Jinx. He flew over and landed on my shoulder.

"Take this to my father," I said and he took it in his mouth, then flew out the window. I turned back to Malfoy and walked up to him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around my waist and hugged back.

"I need to go back up now!" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We broke apart and then I left the tower and headed for the stairs to the 7th floor where the common room was.

* * *

**OK hope you liked it!! Please REVIEW!!!**


	6. Gryffindor Common Room

**Heres the next chapter!! I just realized that i've been updating like every other day and i'm thinking about waiting like 3-4 days before updating so i get more reviews... so if you want me to update faster then review!!! I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed!!! And i would like to thank my beta reader hrypotrox72!!! so i'm going to dedicate this chapter to her for all her hard work!!**

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

I gave my password to the fat lady and she let me in. I entered the common room and looked for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I spotted them on the couch by the fireplace.

Hermione was reading a book, and Harry was writing either a letter or he was doing McGonagall's homework. Ron was sitting with a paper and a quill in his lap. He obviously had been trying to do his homework but got bored and stopped. So he was now staring into the fireplace in thought. I walked over to them and took a seat in a chair by the couch. Harry stopped what he was writing and looked up at me.

"So what were you doing Moira?" he asked.

"Oh, I was giving a letter to Jinx," I said.

"It took you that long to give him a letter and walk back here?" Ron said coming out of his thoughts.

"Well it wouldn't have taken so long if Malfoy hadn't been up there as well. He was trying to start a fight with me again!" I said.

"He's so annoying. Why does he have to bother us all the time?" Ron asked.

"It's Malfoy. What else do you expect him to do? That's like asking why Hagrid has a three – headed dog. It's just who he is and if that were to change anytime soon, I'm pretty sure the world would come to an end!" I said. The others laughed, including Hermione who had stopped reading to hear our conversation.

"Yea, the day Malfoy stop's being a stuck up arse is the day you-know-who takes over the world!" Ron said. The other three laughed, but I had to fake one because I knew Voldemort was planning to do exactly that in a few months.

"Anyways, what do you all think about Tonks being the D.A.D.A professor? I mean what do you think caused Dumbledore to bring an Auror, who's also in his army against Voldemort to our school?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think after seeing Voldemort himself at the ministry caused him to do it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but Dumbledore defiantly is preparing for something!" Harry said.

"Maybe we should ask Tonks or Dumbledore what's going on!" I said. The others nodded in agreement so we left the common room and headed to Tonks' office in the back of the D.A.D.A classroom.

When we arrived we went up the stairs to her office and knocked. The door swung open and we entered. Inside Dumbledore was there talking to Tonks about something.

"Hello, you four! How's your day been so far?" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Bloody brilliant! Especially your class, that game today was amazing!" Ron said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, we were wondering if there was any particular reason why you had become our D.A.D.A professor this year," Hermione said.

"Is it because of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"That is part of the reason, yes," Dumbledore said. "But you need not worry about anything like that for now!"

"All right then. We were just curious," Hermione said.

"We'll be getting back to the common room" I said and we left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Dumbledore knows something's going to happen!" Ron said.

"There has to be something wrong for him to bring an Auror in as our D.A.D.A professor," Hermione said.

"I know, but we'll have to wait to find out what," I said.

"Or do we?" Harry said. We all shared a look and knew exactly what we'd be doing tonight. We turned and ran up the stairs back to the common room. When we got to the top the Fat Lady asked for our password, we gave it to her and entered the common room.

"Let's go up to my dormitory, I have my own so no one will hear us!" I said, and we went upstairs.

"So tonight, we'll use Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak into the Professors meeting in Dumbledore's office," Hermione said.

"We won't all fit under Harry's we've gotten to big!" Ron said. I smiled, and they all looked at me funny.

"Then it's a good thing that we have two invisibility cloaks, isn't it?" I said and walked over to my trunk.

"Wait! You have an invisibility cloak, too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was my father's! It's one of the few things that I do have of my parents," I said. It wasn't completely a lie either. This cloak really was my father's; they just didn't know that my father was Voldemort.

"Excellent! This makes things much easier," Ron said.

"What if we get caught?" Hermione asked. "I mean, we are going to be in a room full of Professors who know more about magic than us!"

"I can fix that!" I said they turned and looked at me.

"How?" Ron asked.

"I know this spell. I read it in some book once," I said.

"You sound like Hermione now!" Ron said. Hermione hit him on the head.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Anyways, it will keep us invisible for 30 more seconds after the cloaks are pulled off!" I said.

"That's brilliant!" Ron said.

"What if we can't get out of the room in 30 seconds?" Hermione asked.

"Then we hope Dumbledore takes it easy on us and only gives us detention, rather than to expel us!" I said.

"Oh, great. You know I always love that no matter how much planning we do, there's still that 50/50 chance of being killed, expelled, or given detention!" Ron said.

"Let's just hope for the best and try not to get caught!" Harry said.

"All right, so tonight after dinner we'll go to Dumbledore's office before the Professors leave the Great Hall and find hiding places that are close to the exit," Hermione said.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Harry said. Then the three of them left my dormitory. I decided I should do my homework, so I don't forget and end up having to do it along with whatever homework I get tomorrow. And if we do get detention, I'd never catch up with the rest.

While I was doing my Transfiguration homework, there was a tap on my window and I turned to see Jinx.

I got up and opened the window to let him in. He flew to a perch and landed. I walked over to him, and took the letter he had in his mouth.

"Good boy Jinx!" I said stroking his head.

I then sat on my bed and opened the letter.

_Moira,_

_I have another job for you._

_I am sending Death Eaters to the shrieking shack._

_They'll be waiting for my signal to attack the muggle town of Hogsmeade one of the days you'll be there. They will not kill anybody, but I need you and Malfoy to ensure that Potter will be there. Soon after the attack, I want Dumbledore killed. You and Malfoy know what to do, and Snape should do his part._

_Keep a look out for the signal!_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

I smiled to myself.

The final battle between my father and Harry would be happening sooner than I thought. Then a thought came to me, and I got up and went over to my trunk. I opened it, and I pulled out a small box. I muttered an unlocking spell and it clicked open. I pulled out an object that was wrapped in cloth. Carefully un-wrapping it I pulled out a small crystal ball. It was my prophecy that I had stolen from the Ministry. It began to glow and a familiar voice began to say what my fate was, but I didn't want to hear it. Not after last time.I didn't know how this could even be what my fate was. How could the daughter of the Dark Lord even have a choice like this? I quickly wrapped the ball back up, and I placed it in the box. I locked the box with a spell so no one else could open it and placed it in my trunk. I was going to have to finally tell Malfoy what the prophecy had said, and I feared what was going to happen because of it.

* * *

**Ok hope you all liked it!!! You don't get to hear exactly what the prophecy is for a couple of chaps!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


	7. Invisibilty Cloaks and Secret Meetings

**OK I didn't like this chap very much so I'm redoing parts of it and adding more stuff so I hope this one is better!!**

**OK i haven't updated in like forever but... whatever... I'm updating now so its all good!! ANY WHO... I'm kinda hyper as I'm writing this so please excuse any weird comments I may add throughout this chapter!! There will be several temporary losses of sanity added in some places... so please take no mind to it... **

**Invisibility Cloaks and Secret Meetings**

I left my dormitory and headed down to the common room to meet the others. I had put my invisibility cloak in my messenger bag so I could hide it til we headed for Dumbledore's office.

"Hey guys!" I said as I came down the stairs and headed over to where they were standing.

"Hey Moira! Do you have your cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yep its in here," I said gesturing to my bag.

"Good, I've got mine in my bag as well," he said.

"All right let's head on down I'm starving!" Ron complained.

We headed out of the common room and to the Great Hall. Almost everyone was already in there seated and waiting for food to appear. We sat down in our usual seats and waited. Soon enough though food appeared on the plates and we began to eat.

"Oh, Moira I meant to ask you if you were coming to the burrow over Christmas break? My mum wants to know!" Ron said. **(Well she kinda has to if she's gonna make you think she is on your side and not really the daughter of VOLDEMORT!! OK sorry... moment of insanity... please ignore!!)**

"Umm... I'm not sure! It depends on whether or not I can escape from Hell Manor!" I said. The others laughed at this. **(HEHE ironic ain't it b/c being death eaters it kinda is like hell!!... OK that didn't make much sense!! LOL)**

"Well maybe if your lucky Malfoy will find a way to make his parents let you leave since you two seem to hate each other so much!" Ron said.

"Yea, if I'm lucky! Personally I think Malfoy enjoys making me miserable a little too much to let me leave, but I'll try," I said. Though in my head I was thinking quite the opposite of why he wouldn't want me to leave.

"I bet he does he is such an arse!" Hermione said.

"Try to come though! I mean it will be fun with Fred and George pulling pranks on everyone. Just like last year!" Ron said.

"Oh yea i remember I got away from the Malfoy's long enough to come have dinner with you lot!" I said laughing slightly.

**(OK get ready for the first flash back of the entire story... i decided to put it in b/c i skipped to them being in 6th year and left out back round info on somethings so yea.. FLASH BACK TIME!!)**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK _ (Ok this flashback is kinda stupid and pointless but oh well!! Enjoy!!)**

I came flying into the burrow out of the fire place on Christmas day. **(Nice landing!!) **It was around 5 at night and I had finally gotten time to come see the others.

"Moira dear are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked helping me up.

"Splendid! Best entrance I've ever made!" I said laughing. She laughed as well and the others entered the living room of the burrow, which is where the fireplace I had come out of was located.

"Hello Moira!" Hermione said hugging me. I hugged her back still laughing.

"So you finally got out of the Malfoy's grasp?" Ron asked.

"Yes I finally talked them into letting me come see you guys. Mr. Malfoy wasn't all to happy though. He can't say no to Narissa though and she loves me like a daughter!" I said.

"Well you've arrived just in time for supper," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh good because I'm hungry!" I said.

"Fantastic, now come on boys its your turn to set the table!" She said to Harry and Ron. They groaned loudly.

"I'll do it!" I said.

"No dear you just got here no need to do anything!" Mrs. Weasley said

"Your forgetting that I won't even have to hardly anything! Just a snap of my fingers and BANG!" I said smiling.

"No i haven't forgotten your extraordinary power dear, but I'm not letting these boys off the hook just because you can do it!" she said.

"Well then they can do the dishes afterwards!" I said trying to stifle a laugh, because I knew I was probably getting dirty looks from Harry and Ron.

"Fabulous idea dear. Go on ahead and do your thing then!" she said and then went back to the kitchen.

I walked past Harry and Ron into the dining room and snapped my fingers. The plates, cups and silverware arranged themselves on the table and the napkin folded and slid under the forks.

Soon dinner was ready and we all took a seat. Fred and George suspiciously sat down on either side of me.

"So... what have you two been up to?" I asked.

"Just the usual!" Fred answered.

"Yep nothing new!" George said.

"Now I know I should be worried what may happen!" I said. We began to eat and I cautiously watched the twins for any signs of something suspicious. Nothing happened for the entire meal and i began to relax. Then desert was brought out and we all took a slice of it! It was cherry pie! YUM! **(Its funny though b/c I personally hate pie!! Any ways...)**

Then as we all began to take our first bite I noticed Fred and George weren't eating. I soon found out why as all of us grabbed our glasses of water and gulped them down.

"Hot, Hot HOT!" Ron yelled. **(NOT THE SONG... LOL)**

"I knew you two were planning something!" I said to them.

"Yes that was our latest invention! Spicy peppers that look like cherry's!" Fred said.

"Boys!! You are in so much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's our cue to leave" they said and took off upstairs.

"Well this has been an entertaining meal but I need to get back!" I said and headed out to the fire place.

"See you back at school!" they yelled before I disappeared into the fireplace.

**OK yea I know kind of boring and pointless but as I said I'm hyper!!**

* * *

We discussed some other thing and then noticed the Professors were finishing up eating and would probably be heading to Dumbledore's office soon. So we finished eating quickly and then the four of us excused ourselves saying we had homework to finish. We quickly left the Great Hall and once out, Harry and I pulled out our cloaks.

"All right Hermione will come with me in my cloak. Harry and Ron you two can share the other," I said. We got under the cloaks and then carefully made our way to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Beans!" I said at the staircase. It began to slowly move and we climbed up the stairs. I unlocked the door quickly and we slipped inside.

"All right we need to find hiding spots close to the door but still be hidden in case something happens with the cloaks!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron moved behind a couch in the corner. Hermione and I went to the other side of the room and knelt behind three small trees that Dumbledore had. After only about 10 minutes the Professors entered. A few took seats while the rest stood.

"All right I have called this meeting because we must discuss what we are going to do about Voldemort's return," Dumbledore said.

"Well what can we do? The students are at risk!" McGonagal said.

""They'll be safest here. With us keeping a lookout for anything unusual," Dumbledore said.

"So we keep the students here for now but what are we going to do if Voldemort comes?" Tonks asked.

"We will send away all of the younger years. Any 6th and 7th years who wish to stay and fight can!" Dumbledore said.

"What about Potter?" Snape asked.

"He for now is safest here under our watch!" Dumbledoresaid. "All right you may all leave. With the exception of Tonks please!" he said.

The rest of the professors left, leaving Tonks and Dumbledore. We would have to wait til Tonks left to get through the door unnoticed.

"You can take off those cloaks now!" Dumbledore said. **(OMG DUMBLEDORE IS PSYCHIC!!) **Hermione and I looked at each other and slowly stepped out of our hiding spot pulling off the cloak. Harry and Ron did the same.

"Now I hope you have all heard what you needed to?" he asked.

"Yes professor!" we said.

"Did you four really think that we wouldn't expect you to sneak in here to listen?" Tonks asked smiling, obviously amused.

"Well... no!" Ron said.

"You heard what you wanted to! Now off to the common room and I'll pretend that this never happened!" Dumbledore said smiling. We left the room but we stopped outside the door and listened.

"What are we going to do? Things are starting to get to dangerous! The Order won't even be able to stay hidden for much longer! Some one has betrayed us. Voldemort is getting to close to our hide out. What can we do if he finds us though?" Tonks said.

"For now we just need to wait and hope for the best. Send a letter to the burrow and tell them to increase security spells." Dumbledore said.

"What about Harry?" Tonks asked.

"It is his choice whether or not he hides or fights!" Dumbledore said.

The four of us looked at each other on the other side of the door. I gave a nod and they followed me down the stairs and into the corridor.

"So he lets us stay long enough to hear what he says to all the professors but then he makes us leave and says what we really wanted to know once were gone!" Ron said.

"Well he obviously thought we would be satisfied and go to the common room thinking we heard everything so he wouldn't worry us;" Hermione said.

"Probably!" Ron said.

"What do you think he meant by the Order not being able to hide?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure! I mean who in the Order would betray us?" Hermione asked.

_"Me" I thought. _"Maybe its no one and Voldemort's just stronger than we thought!" I said.

"I don't know but I hope we figure things out before it's too late!" Harry said.

By now we had reached the entrance to the common room and Hermione gave the Fat Lady our password.

"Hey aren't Quidditch try outs on Saturday?" Ron said as we climbed through the portrait.

"Oh yeah they are!" Harry said. "Moira are you going to try out for chaser again?" **(OK I kinda sorta forgot to mention she plays QUIDDITCH but now you know!!)**

"Well.. duh! There's no way I'd miss the chance to cream Slytherin in something."I said and we all laughed. We sat by the fire talking about Quidditch, I knew they were probably trying to forget about what we had just heard for now. My mind drifted off into other thoughts while they talked.

_Seems my fathers plans were all starting to come together if even Dumbledore was worried. Oh wait, this Sunday is a Hogsmeade day! PERFECT... I'll need to send Jinx to the Shrieking Shack with a letter telling the Death Eaters... It was finally time to wreak havoc!_ I smiled to myself but was brought out of these thoughts by the others staring at me. **(OOH evilness!!)**

"Earth to Moira! You still with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yea just thinking. Well I'm going to bed see you lot in the morning!" I said and headed upstairs to my room. Jinx was at my window waiting for me. I smiled and walked over, opening the window for him to enter. He dropped the letter on my bed and then landed on his perch. I pulld out some seeds from my trunk and put them in his food dish. He ate the seed while I picked up the letter.

**_MOIRA,_**

**_Then Sunday is Hogsmeade!_**

**_Have you alerted the Death Eaters yet?_**

**_On Sunday in Hogsmeade I'll meet you at the edge of the forest near the shack! Say around 12.30ish! _**

**_Ditch the Gryffindorks and we'll put this plan into action!_**

**_MALFOY_**

I went to my desk and pulled out parchment and a quill. I wrote a quick reply to Malfoy telling him I'd meet him Sunday.

Then I wrote a letter to the Death Eaters at the Shrieking Shack telling them the plan.

**Hogsmeade Sunday! Be ready for the signal around 1pm.**

I gave Jinx the letter and told him where to go. He flew through the window and I closed it after him. Afterwards I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. My head full of thoughts of Quidditch and the plans for Sunday. Before I fell asleep one other thought crossed my mind.

_When am I going to tell Malfoy about my Prophecy??_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! WOW that was kind of long! I'm so proud of myself!! (pats self on back!) This chap may have been longer but i personally didn't like it very much it was kinda boring... so i apologize if it wasn't very good!! OK so please review and please go to my profile and vote on the which of the two pics for this story you like better. I only have one vote at the momento!! So vote POR FAVOR!! aka PLEASE!! AHHH... OOOPS sry bout that its storming and i hate thunder and so you can probably guess why i said AHHH!! LOL OK so thanks for putting up with my insane-ness (OK so not a word..w/e) and keep reading!!**


	8. Another Day of Classes UGH

**OK I haven't updated in like forever so here's the next chapter... I would like to thank all my patient readers and reviewers!!**

**Oh and I need a BETA READER for this story so if anyone would like to do so just PM me and I'll look over your beta profile and get back to you on it!!**

**Oh and just so you know everything in **_Italics_** is Moira's thoughts!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes, I groaned and rolled over.

"Ugh, morning already!" I said annoyed. I had barely gotten any sleep because I kept having bad dreams of Malfoy's reaction to my prophecy. I shuddered underneath my comforter.

"This is going to be harder than I thought!" I mumbled to myself. I finally forced my self out of bed and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I took a quick shower and then changed into my robes. I had double potions this morning so I grabbed the things I would need for class and headed down to the common room. I had actually arrived on time for once, so Harry and Ron had just been coming down the stairs at the same time as me. Hermione always woke up way to early for a normal human being and was on the couch reading, of course.

"Come on Hermione, I'm actually on time today and your just sitting around reading!" I said. Hermione put her book down on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Well excuse me for actually trying to learn something, and your never on time so why should I have to hurry just because you are actually ready?" she said.

"Oh whatever let's just go eat!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the portrait hole. Ron and Harry followed behind us as we headed towards the great hall. When we entered I quickly glanced at the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy was awake yet. He wasn't though. _Of course we have potions today and there's no way Snape would give a Slytherin detention for being late. _

"Figures the Slytherins are all still asleep!" Ron said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, of course. Snape loves them, they can get away with anything!" I said.

None of us talked the rest of break feast. Then 10 minutes before classes would start Malfoy, Blaise, Montague, Crab and Goyle walked in and sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed them yet so I looked at Malfoy and sent him a 'we need to talk later' look. He winked back at me and then elbowed Blaise in the side who had said something to Montague, that I couldn't hear but had obviously been something inappropriate. Almost all of Slytherin knew Malfoy and I were dating. I had been in the Slytherin common room late at night when everyone in Gryffindor had thought I'd been in the library or asleep in my dormitory. I quickly shot Malfoy a dirty look though when I saw that Harry had noticed him. Then I finished up eating and waited for the others, namely Ron, to finish eating.

"Oh, for goodness sakes Ron you make it seem like you haven't eaten in months. Stop stuffing your face and lets get to Potions so were not late." Hermione said.

"Fine! I'm coming" Ron said grabbing his bag. We all left the great hall and headed for Potions.

"I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen today!" Harry said.

"Well duh, we have Potions with the Slytherins of course somethings going to happen!" Hermione said.

We finally arrived at the dungeons and entered Snape's classroom. We found seats and waited for class to begin as more and more people entered the room and took seats. Just minutes before they would be late, Malfoy and his gang walked in taking the left over seats. A few moments later Snape walked in and went to the front of the room.

"Everybody gather up your things and move to the back of the room. I will be putting everyone in assigned seats and there will be NO complaints. Am I understood?" Snape said.

"Yes Professor!" Everyone said as they gathered their things and moved to the back of the room. Snape began calling out names in pairs starting in the front and weaving his way back. Harry was sitting with Blaise Zambini in the second row dead center. Ron was with a Neville Longbottom in the third row on the right side, he got lucky and didn't get a Slytherin. Hermione was on the left side of the third row with a Slytherin girl whom I didn't know. I ended up in the back row right corner with none other than Draco Malfoy. Yes my secret boyfriend/ sworn enemy. The others sent me a sad look as I glared at Malfoy. He just smirked back at me with a knowing look. If he did anything I was so going to kill him when we were alone later.

"Good morning Parker!" He said still smirking.

"Don't try anything Malfoy or you'll regret it!" I replied.

"Well as long as your the one punishing me I'm sure I'll be fine!" He said smirking even wider.

_Oh he is dead later!!_

We then stopped speaking because Snape had begun writing our assignment on the board.

"You are to make the Hiccuping Solution Potion with your partner and then put it in a flask and turn it in to me. Understood?" Snape said.

"Yes Professor" Everyone said as we got to work. The others were to busy to notice anything happening with me and Malfoy. Plus Montague and Crab were sitting infront of us blocking anyone from seeing us to well.

"So Moirayou needed to talk to me!" Malfoy said keeping his voice low so the only other people that would possibly hear him was Montague and Crab.

"Yes but not here!" I said back quietly putting to ingredients into our cauldron.

"Fine, now do you know what your doing Parker because I don't!" He said indicating the cauldron in front of us.

"Luckily for you I do!" I said adding more ingredients. Since Harry and the others couldn't see us Malfy stepped closer to me so our arms brushed whenever one of us moved. I glared at him giving him a warning.

"What's wrong Moira think people may get the wrong idea about us?" He asked smirking and moving closer. I heard Montague trying to stifle a laugh in front of us as he noticed what Malfoy was doing. _Yep, he's dead later!_

"I suggest you back off Malfoy before I do something that I'll regret later," I said glaring another warning at him.

He leaned down so I could feel his breath on my neck. "Oh really Parker. I don't think you have the guts to pull anything off!" He whispered. _I know he's trying to make it seem like he's just annoying me, but it's working a little to well and if he doesn't watch it I'm going to lose it and end up in detention._

"Malfoy..." I growled warningly, but it just caused him to smirk more. _OMG he's doing this on purpose he wants to see if I'll really go off on him. Well he's not going to win this one!_

I turned towards him and put a smile on my face, he gave a smirk thinking he won, but then I grabbed the cauldron off the table and dumped the contents over his head.

"Serves you right you ass-hole!" I said smiling. _It's a good thing we weren't making a toxic potion!_

"Ms. Parker and Mr. Malfoy detention for the both of you after dinner tonight here. You may remake this potion then. Also 10 points from Gryffindor. Now, clean up that mess!" Snape said.

"Good going Parker!" Malfoy said glaring at me.

"It's not my fault your a jerk who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'personal space'!" I said cleaning up the ingredients while Malfoy got a towel to dry himself off.

"What if that would have been some poisonous potion that could have killed me?" He said.

"Then we'd have to throw a party to celebrate our world being free of blokes like you!" I said as I finished cleaning up the table and resetting up the cauldron and ingredients on the desk.

"Time is up. Bring what you finished up to me in a flask with your names. When you are done cleaning you may leave. Ms. Parker and Mr. Malfoy I'll see you tonight after dinner!" Snape said.

I grabbed my things and headed out of the room waiting outside for the others. They finally emerged and we began to walk to the Great Hall.

"So what did Malfoy do that got you so angry Moira?" Harry asked.

"All I'm going to say is that he needs to learn the meaning of the words personal space or he'll end up as a ferret for the rest of his life!" I said. The others laughed at this as we entered the great hall and took our seats. We talked about the random things as we ate.

"I hope Flitwick doesn't give us to much homework!" Ron said.

"It's only the second day and your already complaining Ron!" Hermione said.

"Hey, I don't need the homework either I'll be stuck in the detention all night if I have to finish that Potion with Malfoy!" I said. _Of course the reason they think I'll be there all night is because we'll be arguing, but I doubt that will be the case! _Lunch finally ended and we made our way to Flitwicks classroom. We finally arrived at Charms without any run ins with Malfoy and took seats. Professor Flitwick was at the front of the room writing our lesson on the board behind him. Malfoy soon walked in smirking in my general direction before taking a seat himself. Soon enough class began and we worked on the spell Flitwick had given us. Class ended quickly with out anymore problems, well except for Neville blowing something up as usually that is. Luckily we didn't get any homework except to practice the spell so I wasn't going to have to worry about it. There was two hours til dinner so the four of us decided to take a walk to Hagrids. We spent the time talking to him about our summer at the burrow and other things. Soon it was time for dinner and we headed to the great hall. Dumbledore made a few announcements, one being that Quidditch try outs were Saturday and the other was that Sunday was a Hogmeade trip for Third Years and up. It was Thursday meaning only 3 days until Malfoy and I had to put my fathers plan into action. I finished eating pretty quickly and then gathered my thing.

"I'll see you lot later, that is if I make it through detention without killing myself or Malfoy!" I said as I walked away.

"Try not to get expelled!" Hermione called after me, causing me to laugh slightly. I left the Great Hall and headed for the Dungeons.

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter!! OoO... whats gonna happen in detention?? Well the more reviews I get the sooner you all can find out soo... in conclusion... REVIEW!!**


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have had major writers block on parts of this story and have not updated in forever.**

**And i have read back over it and realized I need to do some major re-editing.**

**so I am goin to edit this story chapter by chapter, hopefully making it even better and even more so get rid of this wretched writers block**

**So thanks to anyone who's still with me on this story for being so patient.**

**Hopefully this story can continue soon... b/c i know your all probably dying to kno what the prophecy is...**

**~Moonwolf27**


End file.
